


No Such Thing

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Drabble taken from my fic, Moments. James is tired of all the chasing. Companion ficlet up: Save Room.





	No Such Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

 

Drable taken from my drabble fic _Moments_.

 

 

“ _Welcome to the real world,” / She said to me, / Condescendingly_

__

__

He smiles at her and she smiles back.

He brings her food back from the Kitchens and **she hugs him.**

He does her half of their Heads work, also, and she does his next time.

He plays her favorite songs on her old gramophone for her every morning to wake her up and she opens her door and dances into the shower.

He compliments her and she thanks him.

He lets her date someone for once without hassle and she starts a promising relationship.

So, when he asks out Emmeline, he doesn’t really expect her to blow up at him that night during patrols and yell and scream and **call him a bastard**. He doesn’t expect her to care. And she doesn’t even care that he said he loved her— _loved her_. Just that he had a girlfriend.

She didn’t care when **he spilled his coffee** when she smiled at him. She didn’t care when he attempted to hug her back—she just pulled out of his grasp and walked away. She didn’t care when he continued doing her part of the Heads work; she doesn’t return the treat after the first time. She doesn’t care that he wakes up extra-early just to pick a special song for her each morning. She doesn’t care for his compliments, really. She never compliments him back. She doesn’t care for his **pained looks** across the Common Room when she would sit in her boyfriend’s lap and kiss and flirt as if they were alone.

**She doesn’t care.**

She does care when he gets a girlfriend, no matter how hard he was trying to get over her. She doesn’t care when he shouts back at her; she just cries and doesn’t respond and expects him to keep everything up and act like **nothing happened** a day later.

But something did happen.

He can’t forget.

He can’t forget the way she never cared until it was **too late**.

She never cared. And now he doesn’t.

Kind of.

Sort of.

 

 

**Not really.**


End file.
